


Anniversary Surprise

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Harry surprises Hermione with a special anniversary gift.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabelleVolturi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleVolturi/gifts).



> This is for 31 days of shipping day 6 prompt: a ship assigned to you by someone else. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking this over! I hope the recipient likes the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Harry wanted to surprise Hermione with her very own potions/bookshop for their anniversary and he hummed to himself as he wrapped the deed up neatly in red and gold wrapping paper. _She’ll be so surprised!_

He heard meowing and looked down to see their pet kneazle, Sevi, rubbing on his legs begging for attention before Sevi jumped up on the table to see what Harry was doing. Harry rubbed the kneazle’s head and heard him purring.

“Hermione will be surprised by this anniversary gift I got her Sevi.” Harry placed the gift on the table and started to prepare a delicious meal for the both of them.

Hermione walked into their home to an aroma of fragrance. “Harry! I’m home!”

Harry came out and greeted Hermione with a kiss, “Happy Anniversary, my love! I have a surprise for you as well.” he waved his hand towards the table. 

She spied the neatly wrapped package as Sevi stretched in her chair sleeping. Hermione petted Sevi as she went to unwrap the gift, wondering what Harry had gifted her.

“What’s this? Harry! This is quite the surprise!” and kissed him sweetly. Hermione read the deed as it was her very own potion bookshop: Equinox Potions

They sat down to a delicious dinner and discussed the details of the shop. “You know I can’t part with any of Severus’ potions books Harry. The very least I can do is to prepare the potions he wrote down in them.”

Harry chuckled and squeezed Hermione’s hand, “Dearest, you can keep his books in your potions lab that’s in the back of the shop! I made it very clear to Draco that you would want it that way.”

“Draco, know why would he...oh he’s the silent investor!” She kissed Harry again.

“Yes, he knows that you would do well with the Potions/Bookshop to procure a big enough store to handle everything you need.”

“And he didn’t give you any trouble?” Hermione looked at him wondering.

“No, love! Not at all! In fact, he said that his father is also looking into investing as well. Mainly in Severus’ memory.”

Hermione smiled serenely, “Happy Anniversary Harry!”

“Happy Anniversary Hermione!” and they kissed soundly.


End file.
